


Determination

by afrakaday



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Resurrection Ship (2), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/pseuds/afrakaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She couldn't help but relive the kiss they'd shared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge for the womenverse community on LJ.

She couldn't help but relive the kiss they'd shared. The memory had been a balm to the pain of her dying days, a source of warmth and happiness to draw upon in those excruciating moments when her morpha drip ran dry. 

It had also been easier then. There was no place for space or shame when he came to sit with her, his face drawn and tense. There was simply nothing left for either of them to say. 

But since she'd recovered, what had seemed such a straightforward, cherished memory began to confuse her. What _had_ that kiss meant? A friendly thank-you? An expression of pity?

Her fingers played lightly against her lips as she remembered again the light pressure, surprising softness, her pulse’s quickening. Her eyes closed involuntarily, as they had then, and she imagined his hand cupping her jaw...

The shrill ring of her comm brought her back to the present and her hands down to the surface of her desk.

"Sorry to call so late," his husky voice began. "I just...wanted to talk to you. See how you're doing."

It was friendship, not pity, she finally determined. And maybe hinting at a chance for something more.


End file.
